english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned (2009)
Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned is an open world, action-adventure video game developed by Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games. It was relesed on February 17, 2009. Voice Cast *Johnny Klebitz - Scott Hill *Jim Fitzgerald - Chris McKinney *Billy Grey - Lou Sumrall *Brian Jeremy - Adrian Martinez *Terry Thorpe - Joshua Burrow *Clay Simons - Keith Randolph Smith *Ashley Butler - Traci Godfrey *David "Dave" Grossman - Jay Patterson *Mr. Roncero - Jose Ramon Rosario *Angus Martin - Brian Tarantina *Elizabeta Torres - Charlie Parker *Amdreas - Santos *Ray Boccino - Joe Barbara *Marta - Honey Rockwell *Malc - Walter T Mudu *DeSean - Craig "Mums" Grant *Thomas Stubbs III - John Lantz *Det. Mathews - Mathew P McCarthy *Det. McCornish - Wass Stevens *Niko Bellic - Michael Hollick *Roman Bellic - Jason Zumwalt *Bernie Crane - Timothy J. Alex *Maitre D - Robert Blumenfeld *Playboy X - Postell Pringle *Luis Fernando Lopez - Mario D'Leon *Officer - Anthony J Mangano *Crack Ho - Genia Morgan *Chad - Ryan Woodle *Russian drug dealer - Yevgnity Dekhtyar *Prisoner - T Ryder Smith *Immigration Agent - Peter Appel *Pretty Boy - Bill Cohen *Evan Moss - Robert Youells *Jason Michaels - Bill Burr *Dealer - Khalipa Oldjohn *Prison Guard - Brian Donahue *Barman - Gregory Johnson *Random Biker - Jack Condon *Cook - Dennis Paladino *Triad 1 - Jackson Loo 'The People of Liberty City' 'The New Crowd of Liberty City' *Patrick Mulligan *Jonny McGovern *Sean Gardner *Brock Busby *Brian M. Vixon *Gaylord Rice *Matt Mack *Brenna Wallace *Luke Pistone *James Edward Becton *Neal Bledsoe *Billy Griffith *Joe Coots *Paugh Shadow *Leyla Pistone *Lauren Fortgang *M Fletcher *Cathy Trien *Marc C. Yarrish *Sean Tierney *Skippy "D" *Grace Randolph *Deborah Napier *Gust Hookanson *Craig Walker *John Senese *Jessica Knutson *Liza Mosquito de Guia *Eric Strickler *Leif Riddell *Tracy Westmoreland *Jennifer Stano *David Dollase *Jeffrey C Hawkins *Jena Axelrod *Darlan Monterisi *Duke Vanenti *Deanna Sidoti *Steven Marcus *Tiffany Little Canfield *Wade Mylius *Danny Hoch *Danni *Gregory Konow *Joel M Garland *Chuck Anthony *Hasan Salaam *Katie Flahive *Steven Huie *Clem Cheung *Grant Chang *Gregory Dann *Amari Cheatom *Louis Changchien *Rizzo *Andre Blake *Daniel Stewart Sherman *Jabari-Amir Jomes *Berman Fenelus *Grace Maiden of Metal *Victor Cruz *Vincent C Parker *Lazzarus *Franceska Clemens *Leo Kin *Tony Aroya *Seif Eldah *Darryl K. Brown *Jameel Vega *Brian Rodriguez *Jared Raia *Montserrat Mendez *Seiko Suzuki *Rich Hsu *Alix Nedrick *Nikki Imbornone *Ray "Fling Poo" Lai *Brett Bisogno *Dennis K. Philbert *Angela Funk *Nate Smith *Mathew Kugler *Hector Palacios *Mari Mori *David Levin *Hoon Lee *Dominique Johnson *Kamilah Forbes *Luis Anthony Rodriguez *Hassan Brown *Stephen Levant *Steven J Cambria *Robert J Santiago *Chris Lee *Michael Tully *D.J. Baker *Eric Arriola *Adrian Johansson *Amy Landon *Roy S. Woo *Alexis Lacono *Robert Youngren *Steve MacFadden *Daniel Blatman *Nick Matteo *Zach Lombardo *Mathew Cronin *Selena N Singleton *Toney Palumbo *Andrew Einhorn *Andrew Lee *Corey Noble *Justin Tejada *David Carranza *Arianne Recto *Philip Estrera *Stephen Spencer *Maurice Murphy *Yanni Walker *Daphane Johnson *Andrea L. Patterson *Joe Gonzalez *Clark Harris *Charles Burrell *Vincent Parker *Rocco Cambareri *Lioyd Anthony Thompson 'Radio Stations' 'LCHC Liberty City Hardcore' *DJ - Max Cavalera *Imaging Voices - Dick Ervasti 'LRR 97.8 Liberty Rock Radio' *DJ - Iggy Pop *Imaging Voice - John Reilly 'Radio Broker' *DJ - Juliette Lewis *Imaging Voice - Bryan Apple 'The Beat 102.7' *DJ - Funk Flex, Statik Selektah *Imaging Voices - Eric Edwards, Vanessa Grullon 'WKTT' *Imaging Voices - Brian Thomas, Jack Harte 'The Martin Serious Show' *Martin Serious - Will Forte *Lisa Lynn - Carla Renata Williams *Smithy the Stunt Boy - David D. McDonald *Stacey the Porn Star - Amy Evinger *Mark the General Manager - Michael Elkind *Brianna - Cassandra Nguyen *Ritchie the Fan - Stephen Ellis *Dorothy Williams - Alison Larkan *Announcer - Chris Corley 'Weazel News and weather' *Mike Whitely - John Montone *Jenny Acorn - Christine Sockol *Lori Diangelo-Stockton - Melissa Leebaert *Callista Brown - Oni Faida Lampley *Jim Harrison - Jeff Bottoms *Eric House - Michael Jaye *Alison Maybury - Joan Baker *Bryan Wilkinson - Bill Andrew Quinn *Financial Reporter - Jessica Spencer 'Liberty City Television' *CNT Network Voice - Al Vanik *Weazel Network Voice - Jeff David 'Republican Space Ranger Episode 456' *Announcer - Bill Ratner *Butch - Jim Conroy *The Commander - Bill Lobley *Dick - Lloyd Floyd *Hispanic Alien - Jim Conroy *Intellectual Alien - Lloyd Floyd 'A History of Liberty City Part 2' *Announcer - Angus Hepburn *Jerome Pitchard - Charles Turner *Milton Savanah - Tom McKeon *Lennox Kincade - Anthony Litton 'Live from Split Sides' *Frankie Boyle - Himself *Announcer - Eric Edwards Category:Video Games Category:2009 Video Games